lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BeaNOwl
Welcome Hello! It's me again, just to day, ya know when ya said you wanted a sis for toffee, well guess what bratz heaven (a doll searching site) said that there might be a caramel coca cuddles and If they do I might be tempted o but her. Ps, do you have kiwi or twisty? Lalaloopsyme (talk) 18:32, July 20, 2013 (UTC) good job on the new layout n stuff! it looks prettier now and the welcome page is easier to use cuz the sections have all pictures n theyre easier to pick out likee the only thing thats bugging me is that theres a huge space at the begining but like that cant really be fixed Lenneh (talk) 16:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC) oh wait no theres a huge space for me cuz theres an advert there so the new layout is perfectly perfect it was just me bein dumb Lenneh (talk) 17:19, July 24, 2013 (UTC) It's ok. Do you have twisty or kiwi? Lalaloopsyme (talk) 16:25, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't you think on ten minis section we should add a LalA-oopsies part? ~,Lalaloopsyme (talk) Did you change the background? I really don't like it DX It's kinda... it isn't as bright and perky and chipper as the old one. That and I despise all of this yellow. If you did change it that's fine, but can I at least change all of this yucky yellow? (no offense if you like yellow, honestly, I just really hate yellow...) Chrismh (talk) 17:37, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am well aware.... and of course the colors should match. I didn't say they didn't have to, I just think there's better options. Chrismh (talk) 17:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've been wondering. Do you hate me or something? Cause whenever we talk I feel as though your condenscending me. It's probably just me, but I have always really liked having you around and I kinda think you just think of me as an annoyance or something. So please, if you have any problems with me feel free to just share them now. and I picked green. I don't mind green. Chrismh (talk) 18:03, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Me?! No no no, of course not. I love having you around, I admire the work you do and I really appreciate the fact that you're a male who happens to like Lalaloopsy so much. I admire that kinda stuff too but I always thought maybe you didn't like me. Anyway yes, I agree I honestly do not like this background BUT I am willing to keep it here until we can work something else. I like your idea for a finalized background as well, since a landscape is much nicer and this way we don't need to have people complain that their favorite character isn't on the background or something. I mean come on, there's a LOT of them... And anyway, yes that is probably it. Maybe our differences in opinions is just why it feels so... weird. But now that I know you actually don't hate me, I am perfectly willing to talk and listen to you. Chrismh (talk) 18:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) hi beanowl I'm lalaloopsy506 and I am the new girl!19:22, December 27, 2013 (UTC)~ yr BFF lalaloopsy506 WOW! Hi BeaNOwl! The wiki looks PERFECT! Congratulations! It looks like the official wiki! :) Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 14:29, July 27, 2013 (UTC) beanowl can you deal with the person whos being rude for absolutely no reason? their profile thingy is http://lalaloopsyland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iamalalalulu their being really rude to suzettelasweet15 Lenneh (talk) 22:02, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Associates Hi BeaNOwl! I will put a link to ths wiki on the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls wiki. Can they be associates? Aliahvenicegarcia (talk) 00:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) LalaloopsyESB (talk) 07:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm starting to think that you're from the real MGAE Lalaloopsy company... LalaloopsyESB (talk) 07:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) --~~~~Insert non-formatted text here(AskSuzette101 (talk) 18:36, August 4, 2013 (UTC))Um can you make KeithAmultsFanon stop spamming comments? Everyone including myself is annoyed by that now thanks. Hello! Hello! I like your profile name! Bea is one of my favorite Lalaloopsy dolls and her pet owl is one of my favorite Lalaloopsy pets! Lalaloopsy406 (talk) 21:56, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi BeaNOWL you are soo cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I like your avatar :) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! check my homepage and repley k k . Oops! Sorry! Umm... Please, pretty please, may I be an admin? It would be so fun! lalaloopsyme who is like ya now epic at minecraft... (talk) 18:45, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Associates Please answer this message. Can the Lalaloopsy Customized Dolls Wiki and this wiki be associates? Happy Halloween from Alie the Theresian! (talk) 10:52, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Wait wait wait Hang on just saw ya did a comment that America always gets first dibs. Lemmerkve you wrong. I've got pictures of the new large lala-oopsie sister packs and the lala-oopsie mini with matching horse included and I've also seen the human play loopsy kitchen and the mini series 1 sisters 4 pack. Lalaloopsyme (talk) 17:41, November 1, 2013 (UTC)! Heya um ya I know but we have been getting oopsie merch first recently.. I know I haven't been so active lately, I wont get into that. I had an idea and was hoping to discuss it with you, so I'm glad to see you're here. What do you think about turning on the features here to allow forum discussion and the chat program? I think it could be kinda fun and would love to try them out, but none of my other wikia are really that active. I felt that because of the so many fans on here though it may be a way to "fun things up" a little. Chrismh (talk) 19:26, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad then, I'll turn them on right away x3 Chrismh (talk) 20:14, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering... Why is the user Asksuzette101 blocked? Just wondering. Because I don't think she did anything wrong... I think. She's just a person who roleplays... and right now she's feeling a little left out. Could you please explain all of this to me? (I'm a very confused person...) Thanks. Bubble wuz here (talk) 21:40, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Um... you don't hate me, do you? I know it's silly but that naughty Suzette has been harassing me again and it got me concerned when she said you may be tired of me and how I try to run this wiki. You would tell me if anything bothered you, right? Chrismh (talk) 04:56, November 10, 2013 (UTC) That and so much more, but yes you're right. Like I said, I know she was lying but it still made me a little selfconcious. I don't know why she's suddenly doing this again though since she's backed off for a few months now. I'm just ignoring her though since I figured it'd make her quit again. Chrismh (talk) 07:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you're welcome. :) Cherryberry1456 (talk) 02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Will do, after I do a bit of looking around first to gather what I need before I handle this. That and I also need to find said user, but that shouldn't be hard if its who I think it is. Chrismh (talk) 01:33, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay so basically I gave her another warning and asked her to try to work with me a little bit to stop putting so many edits that people need to keep fixing. If she doesn't respond to that and keeps doing this, I'm just going to ban her for a little while. Chrismh (talk) 01:42, November 18, 2013 (UTC) hi i am new your very amazing because you earn many bagdes....... I cannot do that i think you should scope dis boo http://lalaloopsy-randomness.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Enemies#comm-2439 is it true beanowl is it rlly rlyl true Lenneh (talk) 21:33, December 2, 2013 (UTC) how do I add an article? Hey Bea,I have a question? Am I allowed to add galleries to the animation pages? And add some pictures of the animation to them? Thanks. ~ Holly ~ 19:55, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD im p sure u already know but if u dont the new user ( lalaloopsy506 ) has been doin rlly pooey edits where she just puts z on the names of characters ( for example cinder slipperz ) n its rather annoying she also did some other bad edits that i dont rlly remember but ive put everything back to normal just a heads up yo Lenneh (talk) 20:43, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay.Thanks for the help. ~ Holly ~ 20:47, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Um can you please when not too busy doesn't have to be today well soon unblock GabiHaleyScrapsApril9 whenever your not editing or important stuff Hey Bea! I am so sorry to bother you again,but I would like to ask you something.Is non-Admin Users allowed to make pages? Because I was thinking of making a couple animation pages to save you a job and things.If non-Admins are not allowed to make pages,I am so sorry for bothering you again,or if you want to make the animation pages yourself,that's fine.Thanks for help! ~ Holly ~ 14:38, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Okay,sorry to be a pain,hope I didn't interrupt you.Thanks for your help,Bea. ~ Holly ~ 17:56, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Hey again,Bea! Thank you for the reminders/tips! So,basically only posters and things like that are allowed in the merch galleries? Is that right? and you know the animation pictures,can they go in the webisode galleries they belong to instead? I am just asking things,to be sure I am doing stuff right. :) Thanks again,Bea! ~ Holly ~ 18:10, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Also,I added a video to Timber,because most of the other webisode pages,have videos on them.If this is uneeded,just let me know. :D Okay Bea,thanks for clearing that out.Don't forget if I make any giant mistakes,please let me know and point it out to me.Thanks! ~ Holly ~ 18:42, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD Why are you doing this This needs to stop Annie was adding the right pictures and I was just trying to save her from being banned but you banned her anyways just for editing the right way users don't have to be admins to just say more freedom needs to be allowed and users don't have to be the best editors to edit either as long as they edit the right way that's all that counts every new user or anyone who is not the best editor or who isn't asfamous as all you are who edits you always undo their edits even if it's right and users don't have to be famous to stand up for what is right and fair anyone can especially if it means giving a friend rights well look if this is another one of your long messages I am not interested cuz listen up It doesn't matter how much sense a statement makes Or who says the statement It doesn't prove it's always right to get away with such No matter how well you try to explain it it's still not mattering No matter what wrong is always wrong even if there is some logical explamation if it appears unfair it is unfair if you want this wiki to be attractive then gosh be a little less harsh on people for editing when they do it right You made someone think you totally hate her if I were you I would feel guilty about this because no one sees the goodness in me or my other side just the stuff I said at them while judgement is reasonable sometimes it is also unfair people like wikis with oppertunites to edit but with rules too to try to make it close to perfect all I say is people try their best and you really need to see that and you know what everyone says Show goodness to others and it comes back to you well it isn't good banning someone just for editing the right way I mean people try No matter where your from or what you like or what you believe still everyon deserves equal treatment and fairness and no harsh judgement I know when they first joined I had to deal with their behavior and they seemed to calm down, but it was what made that naughty Suzette act the way she did to me and Lenneh some months back, even every rarely now and then they harass us still. I thought they changed their tone, but apparently 506 has not from what you're telling me. So I will just give them a banning now to see if that changes anything. Chrismh (talk) 06:12, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad 506 is blocked so um ...... yeah since when did I start edit wars in the last 3 days exactly? Don't judge by opinons or judge too quick now sorry you thought it was my fault but I deserve to be here like everyone else Great wiki!Piperloveslalas 27 (talk) 00:44, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Piperloveslalas 27 Hey Bea.Sorry.I am really sorry about adding stuffz like that. X( I understand what you mean there.Again,I am really sorry...please '''do '''remind me,if I do anything wrong again.I understand if you are cross at me or want me not to edit.Sorry. :S ~ Holly ~ 18:35, February 2, 2014 (UTC) hi beanowl! 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 23:27, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Nice to meet you! :) Kiana the human (talk) 10:11, February 14, 2014 (UTC)Kiana the human someone ade an account called Ihateasksuzette101 why how come someone somewhere always have to hate me I am being nice is it so wrong for a girl to be herself? Hey BeaNOwl, by any chance would the plastic underwear on Lalaloopsy be removable? The Cherry to your Berry (talk) 01:53, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Character Pages The next ones to get a page are Marina/Misty and then Ace/Pepper. They are the next ones according to the generations oage and the full size page GabiAprilHaleyandScraps9 (talk) 02:30, February 28, 2014 (UTC) hi bean owl you have lots of edits. im new here but if you make me admin i promise ill make really good edits!! ps why is your picture icon a lightning bolt? is it to represent scraps or something but i like it bye Cinderslippers123 (talk) 21:38, March 8, 2014 (UTC) why havnt u replied back to me bean owl :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Cinderslippers123 (talk) 20:00, March 9, 2014 (UTC) http://imgur.com/user/barelyretro found you mikey ;) Cinderslippers123 (talk) 22:43, March 13, 2014 (UTC) A problem involving you... Um, I have Lenneh and Cherry going on to me about something you did. I really don't plan on taking sides, and I don't necessarily believe them because I couldn't find the proof in it, but I can't see them lying to me either, and I would hate to think badly of you at all. But did you say some offensive things? Like um... they were saying somethings like racist... ghetto... rape joke? and they found it really offensive, then they said you were being rude, and acting holier then thou and such. As I said, I really don't know who to believe and I couldn't look myself, but they're really upset, even when I claimed they were probably just jokes. Could you please clear this up for me? I don't want them to be angry and upset over something silly if that is the case. Chrismh (talk) 00:53, March 14, 2014 (UTC) and also dont forget 'lenneh you are a beautiful japanese girl' that was creepy Lensneh~talk~ 00:59, March 14, 2014 (UTC) hi beanowl! 4evrstrawberryz (talk) 16:10, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ok i'll stoopp~! AskGoldie101 (talk) 18:02, March 20, 2014 (UTC) UR GAY.